


Невоспетые герои ведьмачьего ремесла

by Drist_Oren



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Лютик просвещает Геральта в области гигиены ног
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 2





	Невоспетые герои ведьмачьего ремесла

К удивлению Геральта, далекая от правды песня Лютика об их сомнительных подвигах в горах имела немедленный успех. Который Лютик повторил несколько дней спустя в таверне ближайшего города, что позволило им снять на ночь большую комнату с двумя кроватями.  
Когда сытый и слегка захмелевший Геральт наконец-то приземлился на свою кровать и стянул с себя сапоги, тут же понял, что брать одну комнату на двоих с Лютиком было ошибкой, так как Лютик тут же оглушил Геральта изумленным воплем:  
— Что ЭТО?!  
Геральт поднял голову, чтобы понять, что именно не удовлетворило Лютика в их отнюдь не дешевой комнате.  
— Хмм?  
Лютик, разевая рот, тыкал в ноги Геральта.  
— Это! Это!  
Геральт посмотрел на свои ноги. Портянки и портянки. Не такие белые, какими были первоначально… А может, они и не были белыми? В любом случае, все еще целые и функциональные. Лютик что, никогда портянок не видел?  
Геральт размотал портянки и небрежно бросил их на пол рядом с сапогами.  
— О, Боги! — в отчаянии взвыл Лютик, стремительно распахнул окно, схватил геральтовы портянки и вышвырнул их вон.  
Геральт медленно встал и, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, проговорил сквозь зубы:  
— Ты только что выбросил в окно мои портянки.  
— Портянки? Портянки?! Это были не портянки, это… это был зловонный монстр!  
Лютик то махал руками перед лицом, то пытался вытереть их о штаны.  
— За те несколько дней, что мы путешествовали вместе, ты ни разу не снимал сапоги! О, Мелителе! Когда ты их последний раз стирал?!  
Геральт нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить. Признаться, последнее время он стал замечать, что шлюхи, прежде чем лечь с ним в постель, приобрели привычку открывать окно и любоваться ночным небом.  
— И вообще, кто в наш век носит портянки? — продолжал изливаться Лютик. — Их уже лет двести никто не использует!  
— Ведьмаки используют, — проворчал Геральт, усаживаясь обратно на кровать.  
— Тогда не удивительно, что они исчезающий вид! — Лютик быстро глянул на босые ноги Геральта и вздрогнул. — Клянусь, я вижу что-то зеленое и шевелящееся на твоих пальцах!  
Геральт тоже невольно глянул на свои ноги, но не увидел ничего зеленого. Почерневший ноготь на большом пальце, разве что…  
— В дороге очень важна правильная гигиена ног, — Лютик начал прохаживаться по комнате. — Должная вентиляция, — он махнул на свои резные и крайне непрактичные, с точки зрения Геральта, сапоги. — Холодные ванны для ног. Например, с ромашкой. Регулярная смена и стирка чулок…  
— Я не буду носить чулки, — пробормотал Геральт.  
— Это еще почему? — Лютик упер руки в бока и смерил Геральта взглядом. — Весь цивилизованный мир давно перешел на чулки, в портянках разве что армия Нильфгаарда марширует. Ароматные портянки, это что — тайное оружие Ведьмаков? Нет ничего лучше качественных, хорошо подогнанных чулок!  
Лютик проворно снял с себя сапог и, в качестве демонстрации, сунул Геральту под нос свою ногу в лиловом чулке, слабо пахнущую ромашкой.  
— Если бы я не заботился о своих ногах, я бы и нескольких часов не прошел по дороге, не натерев себе кровавых мозолей. А ты ездишь верхом! Ты можешь проветривать ноги всю дорогу!  
Лютик и правда, на удивление, был очень выносливым пешим спутником, даже несмотря на то, что был горазд поныть об усталости ног. Как он сказал? Ванны с ромашкой?  
Но Геральт не хотел сразу сдавать свои позиции.  
— Я подумаю над твоим… методом. Но портянки останутся.  
— Хорошо, — миролюбиво сказал Лютик. — А я пока сочиню оду портянкам — невоспетым героям ведьмачьего ремесла.  
Он сел на свою кровать, достал блокнот и принялся писать, проговаривая слова вслух:  
— Они вселяют ужас еще издалека:  
Вонючие, стоячие портянки Ведьмака!  
— Хорошо! Будь по-твоему! — сдался Геральт.  
Лютик засиял и отложил блокнот.  
— Вот увидишь, тебе понравится! Нет ничего лучше свежих…  
— Но не лиловые!


End file.
